56th Street
by DBM12
Summary: I'm just and ordinary American girl, but when I turned 23 I moved to NY and wanted to start a whole new live. And it did happen, everything changed when I met Aaron Tveit.
1. Chapter 1

I grew up in a suburb in New Jersey, but now I'm 23 years old and decided to live my own live, so I moved to the big city, the city that never sleeps, New York. I bought an apartment in Queens. It was in a pretty quiet neighbourhood; nice shops, cute restaurants and small parks.

I just graduated from college, but unfortunately I couldn't find a job in my application. I studied for being a lawyer. Secretly I've always wanted to become an actress, but I'm just too shy for that. No one knows about it, it's my own little secret. Anyways, New York is a difficult city to make it, but when you started something, you can become very big. That's what I like about New York, it can make you or break you. I needed some challenges in my life.

So, I couldn't apply as a lawyer but I found a job at the local Starbucks down the street. It was close to my home and it payed well. At least enough to pay the bill.

It was my first day at the coffee shop and I was pretty nervous, but thrilled. I was looking forward to meeting new people, starting a whole new life. My co worker Sasha explained me how the coffee machines work and stuff like that. It was 6.30 in the morning and I was already standing at the counter, waiting for the first people to come. It looked like the whole world was obsessed with coffee nowadays. Lots of people already came to grab some coffee on their way to work in the first hour.

It probably was around 8 am and I started to feel pretty confident.

"Good morning sir, how can I help you?" The man ordered six coffees to take to his office, so he had to wait a little while before it was done.

"It will be ready in a minute, sir" I said and smiled politely. "Who's next?"

"The usual please," a pretty tall guy stood in front of me. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a beanie and scarf. He was texting on his phone in the meantime and didn't look at me.

"Uh.. And that is, sir?" I tried to sound as polity as possible. He looked up. "Oh.." he said and looked at me. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, it's my first day," I said and smiled. Gosh, his eyes were beautiful.

"Right..." he said and narrowed his eyes.

For a moment I thought I caught him staring at my chest but then he said my name.

"Kylie,"

"What? Oh yes, that's my name," I said and nodded.

He apparently was looking at my nameplate.

Then Sasha walked up behind me,

"I'll make your coffee Aaron, it's nice to see you here. Take a seat," she said and nodded at a table.

"Oh thanks a lot," he said and smiled sweetly. Oh, his smile was so cute.

He walked off to a table next to the window. He grabbed his phone again and started to call someone

I kept staring at him till I heard someone cough. I looked up, "Oh I'm sorry madam, how can I help you?"

I helped a few more costumers and then I heard Sasha calling my name,

"Kylie? Could you bring this over to him please?" she said and handed me the coffee. I nodded and looked at the name on the cup. "Uhm, Aaron Tveit?" I was hoping I pronounced his last name right. I walked over to his table. He didn't looked up cause he was still calling someone.

"Mr. Tveit?" I just wanted to put down the coffee on his table when he made a gesture with his hands and accidentally slammed the coffee out of my hands, which made it spill on my white blouse and his light blue shirt, matching perfectly with his eyes.

He hung up on his phone immediately.

"I'm so sorry!" we both said at the same time.

"No, no really, it's my fault," he said and stood up.

"No, sir it's not. I should have been more careful,"

"Stop apologising, it's my fault okay?" he said and tried to wipe my shirt. I felt his hands on my chest, my heart skipped a beat.

"Uh, never mind, really, no big deal ,"

I could see he was uncomfortable and pulled his hands back. He looked guilty at me. I started to unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt. Oh no he could see my bra now, I thought.

I rushed over to the ladies restroom and walked over to a sink, trying to wipe off the coffee as much as possible. I looked up at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were slightly flushed, oh I was making a fool out of myself. I quickly tugged some hair behind my ear that came out of my ponytail and fixed the buttons from my shirt again. I took a deep breath and walked into the shop again. I walked over to his table but he was gone. I looked around but then I suddenly heard a voice behind me.

"Kylie?"

I jumped a little and turned around "Yes?" I said and gulped.

"I'm really sorry, it's your first day and I don't want to make it any worse,"

"But it's not worse- " he stopped me from talking by placing his finger on my lips. "Just sit down and drink something with me, let's talk some so you can relax," he said and sat down at the table again. He nodded at the other chair opposite him. I sighed and sat down.

"I really don't have time for this" I said. "I've to go back to work,"

"You don't, I just talked with your co workers," he said and nodded at Sasha. "She will bring us some drinks any moment,"

"Alright then," I said, I wasn't going to win anyway.

Aaron smiled at me, making me blush.

Then Sasha walked over to our table and putted the cups down on the table. "Enjoy," she said and walked off again.

"So, tell me something about yourself. You're a young girl, a new job, you're new here?"

"Yes I am," I nodded a little shyly.

"Oh great," he said and gave me a smile again to comfort me. "Where do you live?"

"Uhm, at an apartment down the street. 56th street,"

"You gotta be kidding me," Aaron said and laughed. "I live there too!"

"Oh really? So we are neighbours?"

"I think we are," he said and chuckled.

"That's cool," I said and nodded.

"Yeah it is," he said and took a sip of his coffee. Then he looked at his watch and his eyes widened a little, "Oh shit, I've to go," he said and stood up, taking his coffee with him. "You moved into the apartment on the 4th floor?" he asked when he put on his coat.

"Yes I do," I smiled and nodded.

"We will finish this conversation later, I promise, I really need to go now," he excused himself.

"No problem, I'll get back to work,"

"Okay good luck today," he said, waved quickly and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When my shift was over at 5.30 pm, I rushed home. I was so tired from this first day and I couldn't stop thinking about Aaron. He seemed familiar to me… But I still couldn't place it.

When I unlocked the door of my apartment, I walked into the hall and dropped my keys on a little side table. I took off my coat and hung it on the coat reck. When I walked into my living room I realised that there were still a few boxes that needed to be unpacked. I sighed and decided to take a hot shower first.

When I got out of the shower I dried myself and wrapped the towel around me. I walked over to the mirror to brush my hair and put it into a messy bun. After that I walked into my bedroom and put on some comfy clothes.

I just was on my way to the kitchen when I heard my doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" I asked myself in confusion. I walked over to my front door and opened it.

"Good evening," Aaron said and smiled sweetly at me.

"Oh, uh hello," I said, totally confused by his sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting you?" he asked.

"No, no you're not, I just got home and took a shower…" I said and suddenly remembered I looked totally messy; no makeup, wet hair and comfy clothing.

"I see," he said and laughed a little.

"Uhm, come in," I said and stepped aside. He walked into my hallway, having one hand on his back. He grinned at me. I didn't really know what to do so I gave him a little smile and told him he could take off his coat.

"Oh, I will, but first I have something for you," he said. Then he showed me a bouquet of pink mixed flowers.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that!" I said and blushed.

"Yes I did," Aaron said. "I'm just really sorry about today. And I promised you we would finish the conversation, so here I am," he said and laughed.

I laughed too, still embarrassed. "Well...Thank you so much," I said as I took the flowers from him. "Pink really is my favourite colour."

I walked into my kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Aaron walked after me and leaned back against the counter.

"Uhm, I just was about to make some tea, do you want some too?" I asked him.

"Oh that would be nice, thanks. If you don't throw it over me this time," he said and smirked. I laughed a little and felt myself blush again.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't funny," he said.

"It's okay… You can sit down in my living room, I'll bring it there when it's done okay? Oh, and don't mind the boxes, I still need to unpack some things,"

"Oh that's okay," he said and walked over to my living room.

When I poured the hot water into two cups and put a tea bag in both of them, I walked back into my living room. I placed them on the table.

"Thank you," Aaron said, who was settled down on my couch.

I hesitated for a moment but decided to sit down next to him.

"So, Kylie," he started. "What is a young woman like you doing here in New York on her own? Or is your boyfriend not at home?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said and shook my head.

"Oh," Aaron said. "But, I mean, you're a pretty girl,"

Oh my god, did he just said I was pretty? I couldn't believe it. "Oh uh, thank you, I guess,"

He laughed a little, "You're funny," he said. "Tell me something about yourself,"

I started to tell him about my earlier life, like where I grew up, some things about my family and my study.

He studied my face all the time with his big, bright blue eyes. He seemed to be really interested.

"Well… that's pretty much it," I said. "Now it's your turn,"

"Oh, well uhm," Aaron started. "My full name is Aaron Kyle Tveit," he said and laughed.

"Kyle?" I repeated him. "Seriously? I mean, Kyle and Kylie are kinda familiar," I said and laughed.

"Yes you're right!" he said and laughed too.

"I really think I've heard you're name before, but I just don't know where," I said and felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh, I do musicals," he said and nodded. "And I've done some TV series and movies…"

"You're serious?" I asked and raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah," he said and laughed. "Uhm, have you seen Les Miserables?"

"Yes I did!," I really loved the movie, I've cried out my eyes.

"I played Enjolras,"

"Who?" I asked a little confused. "I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing,"

"No of course not!" he said and smiled at me. "The blonde guy, who got shot,"

"No way!" I was totally flabbergasted. "But… that was my favourite role! I cried so hard when he died! I really love him,"

"I love your eyes," Aaron suddenly said and looked into my eyes.

"Excuse me?" I was totally confused. Did he just say he did love my eyes, LOVE?

"I love your eyes," he repeated and nodded. "They are blue,"

"So are yours…" Oh dear, what was I saying? Of course his eyes were blue, like he didn't know it himself.

He laughed again, "I told you you were funny,"

I laughed too, "I'm just really silly sometimes,"

We sat there and drunk our tea for some more minutes. We really enjoyed talking and laughing with each other.

"Oh, I think I've to go," he said and looked at his watch. It was 10 pm already. "I've to get up early tomorrow, rehearsals."

"Oh good luck," I said and nodded. "I've to get up early as well. You know, Starbucks,"

"Yes I know," he said and grinned. "Maybe I'll see you there tomorrow,"

"Oh, that would be nice," I said.

We both stood up and walked over to the hall. He put on his coat, "So, luckily I live one floor down," he laughed. "Uhm, good luck tomorrow," I saw he bacame a little nervously but then he quickly kissed my cheek and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking about yesterday, I went to another day at the Starbucks. It was early in the morning, the sun was just coming up.

"Good morning," I said to Sasha. I did put my bag and coat in the staff room and went back inside the shop, standing behind the counter. I thought about yesterday again, the moment Aaron suddenly was there. I still felt embarrassed that I didn't recognise him.

It was around 8.30 am again and I felt myself becoming a little nervous. What if Aaron would come in again? I couldn't wait to see him. This was so strange, I had never felt like that in my entire life... Was I in love with him?

But the hours past by and Aaron still hadn't showed himself. But just when I was about to take a break I heard someone calling my name.

"Kylie,"

I turned around and saw him, smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh, hey!" I said happily, maybe a little bit too happily.

"Are you having a good day? You look happy," he said.

"Yes I'm happy," I said and laughed. "I really enjoy my life here in New York already,"

"That's great to hear," he said and smiled. "Do you have three latte macchiato, two Frappuccino and an espresso?"

I nodded, "of course sir," I said and smirked. "That's a lot, are you running out of caffeine?"

"I'm taking coffee for all of my coworkers too," he laughed. "I won't drink it all myself, don't worry,"

I started to make the coffees and did put them into a tray, "Here you go," I said as I handed him the coffee.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I don't have much time to talk now. I really need to go back to my rehearsals," he said and looked a little guilty.

"It's okay," I said and gave him a smile, hoping to comfort him.

He was just about to walk away but then he turned back to me again, "You know what," he started. "Maybe we can chat again tonight? I really enjoyed talking to you yesterday... Maybe we can have dinner together?" he said and smiled. "Only if you want it though," he added quickly.

"Oh yes, that would be great," I answered and nodded.

"Awesome, so I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sure," I said and felt so happy. Was I about to have a date with Aaron Tveit?

"Okay, I'll see you then," he said and smiled one more time, that really cute smile, oh it was heart melting...

XXX

My shift was over at 5.30 pm again. I rushed home as quickly as I could. When I got home I hopped under the shower and washed my hair quickly. Then the hardest part came: what to wear?

He didn't say anything about the restaurant we were going to. Should I go for a dress or something more casual? What if he just took me to MacDonald's or TGI Fridays? Hm, he didn't really seem like a 'fast food person' to me.

I finally decided to wear a black skinny jeans and a cream coloured silky top on it. It was yet formal yet casual. I did put on some high heels though, but that was more because of my length. I'm just 5,2 feet tall and around Aaron I felt even shorter. I also curled my hair with loose curls and put on some accessories to finish the look.

"Good," I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. I left out a loud sigh and sprayed on some perfume. Then the doorbell rang.

"What a timing," I mumbled to myself as I walked to my front door.

"Good evening," Aaron said as I opened the door. "You look stunning!"

"Oh, thank you," I said and blushed.

"I'm serious, what perfume is that? Chanel?"

"Yes," I said and laughed. "How do you know?"

"I just have a good taste," he said and smirked.

Aaron was wearing a jeans and a cream coloured button up, so I think I picked my clothes well, we were even matching.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"You'll see," Aaron said and smirked.

"Oh you want to keep it a secret till we are there?"

"Yes I will," he said when we started walking down the stairs. "But that won't take long,"

"Why not?"

"Cause we are here already," he said and laughed.

"What?" I said confused.

"I decided to cook something for you," he said. He opened the door to his apartment and walked in. I followed him and when I walked into his living room, I saw that the dining table was made all fancy with cute pink candles and there even was a light pink tablecloth. There were no lights on, only candles, it looked so romantic.

"Tadaa…" he said and looked at me curiously.

"Wow… It looks really beautiful," I said and looked around.

"You said you liked pink, so…" he said and shrugged.

"Yes I do," I laughed

He walked over to the table and shove the chair back. He gave me an inviting look so I walked over to him and sat down on the chair. "Thank you," I said as he shove me closer to the table.

"No problem milady," he said and smirked. "Would you like to have a glass of champagne? I can highly recommend our Moët & Chandon," he said waiter likely.

"Oh that would be nice sir, thank you" I played along.

He walked to the kitchen and came back with two champagne glasses in one hand and the bottle in his other. He put down the glasses on the table. "Should I shake it?" he said teasingly.

"You better don't," I said, secretly scared that he would do it for real.

He did open the bottle with a loud pop and poured some champagne into the glasses. He sat down opposite me, "Cheers," he said and raised his glass.

"Cheers," I said and raised my glass as well. We talked and drunk some champagne for a couple of minutes till he said "I'm hungry, are you?"

I nodded. He smiled in response and walked over to the kitchen and came back with a plate of sushi.

"I hope you like it," he said as he put it down on the table.

"I love it! It's my favourite food!"

"Really? Oh great," he said and sighed in relief.

"You made it yourself?" I asked after I put some sushi rolls on my plate.

"I did," he said and nodded. "I like cooking actually… I know it doesn't sound very manly," he laughed a little.

"You do? But that's cool right? I mean, honestly I think every woman wants a man who can cook,"

When we had eaten all of the sushi and drunk some more glasses of champagne, I thought that it was time to leave. Not that I wanted to leave, not at all. I had a great night, I enjoyed talking to him.

"So," I begun as I stood up. "I think I should go back home,"

Aaron also stood up and looked at his watch, "Oh, it's 11.30 already,"

"I need to get up early again tomorrow," I said and sighed.

"Me too, rehearsals again," he said and laughed a little nervously.

Then we both walked over to his front door. "I really enjoyed the food and your company of course," I said and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm glad you did, I really enjoyed it too…" he said and opened the front door.

I smiled at him again, I didn't know what to say. He leaned against the doorpost.

"Uhm… I'll go now,"

"Be safe," he said and laughed nervously.

"Oh yes I will," I answered and laughed nervously too.

"Well… See you tomorrow and good night…"

"Yes, good night," I said and turned around.

"Wait," Aaron said and I felt him grabbing my wrist and he turned me around.

"Yes?" I asked and looked up at him, breathing nervously.

"You forgot something…" he said and smiled.

"Oh really? What?" I asked confused.

"This," he answered and he suddenly kissed my lips softly.

What was going on? I couldn't believe it… Was he kissing me? But before I knew it he pulled back.

"Now you can go," he said and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

I smiled a huge smile at him and walked up the stairs to my own apartment, my heart beating madly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up by the sound of my alarm, it was 5 am. Oh not now, I thought. I think I slept for about 4 hours, at most. Last night was amazing, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I still couldn't believe he kissed me... He **kissed** me... Or did I maybe dream everything? I couldn't understand that someone like him would like someone like me, just an ordinary girl from New Jersey.

With a sigh I decided to get out of my bed. The first thing I felt was an upcoming headache, maybe we drunk a bit too much champagne. I quickly put on my clothes and did my hair and makeup. Then I walked into my kitchen and quickly made a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee, I needed coffee.

When I sat down at my dining table I realised that maybe Aaron felt like this too and that he needed coffee as well. Suddenly, going to my work wasn't that bad.

When I finished my breakfast I quickly put on my coat and rushed outside of my apartment building.

6.30 exact, I thought as I looked at my watch and walked into the Starbucks.

"Good morning," I greeted my coworkers.

Everything started to become a routine already, even the nerves around 8.30 came back every day. I kept my eyes on the door the whole time, but Aaron didn't show himself that morning

XXX

It was 5.25 pm and my shift was almost over and Aaron still hadn't showed himself. I sighed and felt a little disappointed.

"Kylie," Sasha walked over over to me. "You can go home now if you want, it's not busy at the moment."

"Oh that would be great, I'm exhausted,"

"Oh you didn't sleep well?"

"Not really," I said and laughed a little.

I walked into the staff room and grabbed my handbag and coat.

"Bye Sasha!" I said and walked towards the door and waved at her. I opened the glass door and bumped into someone. "Oh excuse me!" I said, but when I looked up I saw it was Aaron.

"Oh you're leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, my shift is over," I answered a little nervously.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said and looked a little nervous too.

"Ask whatever you want," I said and smiled a little at him.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight? See a movie at the cinema?" he asked, and I saw his cheeks brighten up a little.

Did he ask me out again? Was this happening for real? "Oh that would be fun!" I responded. "I'm off tomorrow so that's a good thing," I said and laughed a little.

"Couldn't come out of your bed this morning?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed again "nope,"

"Even when you haven't had a good night sleep you look great," he said and smiled brightly.

I blushed and didn't know what to say.

After a moment Aaron broke the awkward silence, "should we go now? Then we can have dinner after the movie,"

I nodded in agreement and we both started to walk outside the shop.

XXX

When we arrived at the local cinema Aaron bought us a big bucket of popcorn and both of us a diet coke.

We settled down in the chairs, in the middle of the cinema. It wasn't crowded at all, I think there were about 14 people, including us. We went to see a horror movie.

"Don't get scared okay?" he whispered to me when the lights turned off.

"You ask me that while we are going to a horror?" I said and raised my eyebrows at him.

He laughed a little and place a finger on his lips, "shh it's about to start,"

"Oh I'm sorry," I whispered back.

After half an hour I already regretted that I went to see a horror movie, I was scared as hell. But maybe this was a good opportunity to get closer to Aaron.

"You want some?" he asked quietly as he held the bucket of popcorn in front of me. Even that movement scared me and I jumped up a little, "Jesus, Aaron..." I said while I placed a hand on my chest.

He laughed a little, "You really are scared, aren't you?" he said and smirked.

"It's not funny.." I said and nudged his arm softly.

"I'm sorry for taking you here, but don't worry I'll protect you," he said and placed an arm around me.

I melted when I felt his strong arm around me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it softly with his thumb.

XXX

"That was so scary!" I said when we walked out of the cinema after the movie.

"But you could see it was so fake, I mean, who rips his own arm off?"

"Well I don't know, maybe you get that insane when there are demons in your house,"

"They don't even exist," Aaron said and laughed.

"You don't know that," I said and looked at him.

He laughed again and wrapped his arm around my shoulder again. "Should we have dinner?"

"I'm not that hungry actually," he answered.

"I also can bring you home, I need to go there anyway," he said and laughed.

I laughed too, "smarthead," I said and grinned. "But yes, that's okay," I nodded.

He brought me closer to him and we walked towards our apartment building.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron brought me to my apartment and he leaned against the doorpost, "It really was fun," he said, looking down at me. "We should do that again, I promise we won't go to a horror," he said and smirked.

I smiled a little at him, suddenly I felt a little dizzy and my stomach was acting weird as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried. "You look a little pale…"

"Uhm, just a little nauseous," I answered.

"Maybe you need to sit down, come on," he said and guided me into my own living room.

I sat down on the couch and felt myself becoming more sick. Oh why now? I thought. Why do I have to feel like this when he is around.

"I'll make you some warm tea and you're going to change into some comfy clothes okay?" he said.

"You don't have to do that…"

"But I want to," he said and walked to my kitchen.

I stood up and slowly walked to my bedroom and put on some comfy clothing. When I got back in my living room, Aaron sat down in a chair and he had made a cup of tea. I sat down on the couch again and took the cup of tea. "Thank you," I said as I hold the cup with both of my hands, trying to warm them.

After I drunk my tea I laid down on the couch. Aaron still sat in the chair and grabbed some of the magazines that were on the table.

"Oh look," he said and hold up the magazine for me. "That's Eddie," he said and laughed a little.

I turned my head to him and looked at the page, "Oh yes, you're right." I said and tried to smile, but I felt so miserable.

"You really don't feel good, do you?" he said and closed the magazine again.

I shook my head. "Are you really gonna stay here all night?" I asked and looked at him.

"Yes, I want to take care of you now, you're ill. I'll stay here till you feel better again," he said and looked worried again.

"Then you maybe have to stay here for days," I said.

"If I need to, I will," he said and smiled sweetly at me.

I didn't understand that he wanted to do that for me… We barely know each other but it felt like we have been friends ever since.

I felt myself become more nauseous and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You want to drink some water?" Aaron asked as he looked at me.

I nodded. He walked to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. He kneeled down next to the couch and helped me sit up a little. "Here you go," he said as he handed me the glass. I took a sip of the water but it didn't make me feel any better. I felt myself becoming paler and Aaron looked a little shocked at me and took the glass again.

"Are you okay? You need to go to the bathroom?" he asked as he placed the glass on the table.

I nodded a little, "I think so,"

He quickly got up and helped me to stand up. I rushed over to the bathroom and kneeled down in front of the loo. I couldn't help it, I felt so sick. I threw up and felt Aaron kneeling down behind me. He held my hair out of my face. I was throwing up and all I could think about was 'Why does he have to see me like this?'

When it was over he gently rubbed my back. I shook a little and all of my muscles started to hurt.

"Shh… It's okay, you need to go to your bed now," he whispered while he was still rubbing my back. His warm, big, strong hands felt so calming.

I nodded and stood up carefully. Aaron stood up too and quickly filled a glass of water again and gave it to me. I took it and drunk some. I felt so embarrassed, I had a date with Aaron Tveit and it ended up with him taking care of me, because I had to vomit in his presence.

We walked over to my bedroom and he opened the sheets of my bed. I smiled a little at him and laid down. Then he tugged me in and sat down next to me on the edge of my bed. He still looked worried at me.

"Don't look like that please," I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but I just want you to feel oaky," he said and brought his hand to my head.

I smiled a little at him again, "Why are you so sweet?" I asked.

"Cause I care about you," he said and softly stroke my hair.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, "Really," he whispered. "Now get some sleep, I'll stay here, sleep on the couch or something,"

"You don't have to-" But he cut off my sentence by placing his finger on my lips again, just like the first day we met each other.

"I want to, I already told you that. I'm gonna get some clothes to sleep in okay? I will be right back," he said softly and smiled at me. "Can I take your keys?"

"They are in the hall… On the table," I whispered back to him.

He nodded and stood up.

After a few minutes I heard my front door open and close again. I had my eyes closed and I almost fell asleep. Then I heard footsteps coming into my room.

"I'm here again," Aaron whispered. "I'm in the living room, so if you need me I'm here okay?"

I nodded a little, I was too tired to open my eyes. I felt him kissing my head softly and I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up by a sound... A sound that I couldn't place at first, but when I woke up a little more, I found out that I heard a vacuum cleaner. Was someone vacuuming my house? I slowly got up and I felt a little dizzy, but I managed it to walk to my living room. When I got there I saw that a shirtless Aaron Tveit was vacuuming my house. He was only wearing his grey sweatpants. His torso was so muscular... How badly I wanted to touch that.

"Aaron?" I asked. But he didn't hear or notice me. "Aaron?!" I screamed a little louder. He turned around and looked surprised at me "Oh hey," he said. He bend down to press the off button of the vacuum cleaner, giving me a perfect view on his ass.

He got up again and walked over to me. "How do you feel? Little bit better?"

I nodded, "Yes, a little bit," I responded. "Aaron... What are you doing?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Cleaning your home... You probably don't feel like doing that now so I just thought 'let's clean the house',"

I chuckled, "Your the first man I heard saying that,"

"Yes, cooking, cleaning... Secretly I'm gay," he said and winked.

I felt my heart pound a little faster and looked a little shocked.

"I'm just kidding, darling," he said and laughed.

Darling? He called me darling? Oh this was so perfect. A shirtless Aaron Tveit cleaning my house and calling me darling. I felt a strong need to do a happy dance but I hold myself back.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked.

"Uhm... I don't really feel like eating," I said.

"But it's good if you do, you will feel better after it, I promise," he said and looked into my eyes.

I sighed, "Oh, okay then," I said and walked to my kitchen.

Aaron walked up behind me, "you just sit down at your dining table and I'll make you something okay?"

I didn't really have time to answer, cause he already shove the chair back, gently pushed me on it and shove me closer to the table.

I watched him in my kitchen, he moved around like we lived here together. Oh how amazing would that be? Sharing every morning and evening with him.

"What would you like on your toast?" he asked. "Jam?"

"Oh yeah, that would be nice... Thank you," I said. Suddenly I felt a little embarrassed, cause there was someone in my house, cleaning it and making breakfast for me, like my personal maid. Then I suddenly imagined Aaron wearing a French maid costume... And I started to laugh out loud.

"What?" He asked and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing," I said, and tried to hold my laugh. He kept looking at me with raised eyebrows and turned back to the counter. I still chuckled softly. Then he picked up the plate with the slice of toast and placed it on the table. He sat down opposite me. "Now you're gonna tell me what's so funny," he said and grinned.

"I was... Nothing" I said and tried to look serious.

"Oh, so you just have spontaneous laughing attacks?" he asked.

"Yeah I do," I said and nodded very seriously. "I'm a little weird,"

"Just a little," Aaron said and smirked.

"Oh!" I said and acted like I wanted to throw the piece of toast in his face. He immediately shove back and hold his hands in front of his face.

"Just kidding," I said and took a bite of my toast.

"You're mean!" he said, lowering his hands again.

"You're mean!" I laughed.

"Oh really?" he said and smirked teasingly.

"Yes," I said and stood up

"What are you doing?" he asked, still smirked and he stood up as well.

I laughed at him and ran into my living room, "catch me if you can!"

"Hey! That's my sentence!" he said and ran after me.

I ran over to the other side of my coffee table. Aaron stood on the other side, grinning widely at me.

"Go away," I said, still laughing.

He shook his head and walked closer to me, I tried to run to the other side of the table again but then he grabbed my waist from behind. "Got you!" he said and laughed.

"No! Let me go!" I said and tried to escape from his arms. His arms were so strong, and I felt his bare, strong, warm chest against my back.

"I don't think so," he said and I could feel his warm breath in my neck.

He started to tickle my sides. "Aaron! Don't!" I said and started to laugh louder.

"What did you say?" he said and keep tickling me.

I couldn't stand on my feet anymore, so I sat down on my knees, laughing so hard I got tears in my eyes. "Stop! Now!"

"You forgot the magic word," he said and got on top of me, tickling my belly.

"Stop!" I managed to say. "Please!"

He then stopped. "That's what I wanted to hear," he said and winked. I stood up again and reached his hand out for mine. I took it, still laughing.

"Do you feel better?"

"Way better," I said and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron came up with the idea that it might be good for me to get some fresh air. Aaron would go to his apartment first to get 'properly' dressed. Not that I minded him being shirtless in my house. I waited outside of the apartment building, it was a chilly day so I was wearing a warm trench coat and my Uggs. To my surprise, I saw that Aaron also was wearing Uggs when he walked outside as well. Somehow it looked pretty good on him. He also was wearing an army green coat and his beanie again.

It was around 1 o'clock when we went to the park. There were a lot of cute, small parks in our neighbourhood. Some of them had small ponds with ducks in it. During spring all the trees blossomed and it looked like a fairytale then. Unfortunately, there hasn't been a sign of spring yet.

So, we walked into a park with a small pond. The trees were bare and there was an icy wind.

"Do we really need to go out?" I asked and shivered a little.

"It's good for you," he said and looked down at me. "Just inhale the fresh air,"

"I am inhaling but my lungs are almost frozen," I said annoyed.

He laughed. "Aww, poor you," he said and nudged me playfully.

"It's not funny," I said and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah that's why you're trying to hold your laugh," he said and winked. He seriously saw everything.

"I'm cold," I said and pouted at him.

"Oh, please, not the poor puppy look," he said, and I tried to look even more 'puppy like'. Not that someone ever could beat his cute looks.

"Fine," he sighed. "Come here," he said and pulled me close to his chest. Then we walked over to a bench near the pond and we sat down.

"This really is one of my favourite places," I said and looked at the pond. "When the weather is good, there always come a lot of people with their kids. It's just so cute how they feed the ducks… If I have a child once I'll go here too," I said and smiled.

"Would you like to have children?" Aaron asked and looked at me.

"Yeah," I said and nodded. "It must be so special to have something of your own, you know?" I said and looked at him. "What about you? You ever thought of children?"

He nodded. "Of course, I like kids. And most of the time they seem to like me," he said and chuckled.

"Well, yes that's an important thing," I laughed and shove a little closer to him. He still had his arm around my. Rubbing my shoulder softly again like he did at the cinema.

We sat there for an other couple of minutes and watched some people.

"Oh, look how cute that dog is," I said as I saw a women passing by with a pug.

"Dog?" Aaron said and laughed. "That doesn't really look like a dog, but if you think it's cute," he smirked.

"I think it is," I said and smirked back at him. "I would love to have a dog,"

"Yeah, dogs are fun… I mean, there always is someone when you come home,"

"Yes exactly," I said and looked at the pond again. "Do you have one?" I asked.

"No I don't," he answered and shook his head. "I barely have time for a dog,"

"I understand, such a busy job you have."

We kept on taking like that for a while, till Aaron finally admitted it really was cold and we went to a coffee shop nearby.

"We are not going to the Starbucks," I had said. "I don't want to go to my work when I've a day off,"

So we went to another coffee shop, less expensive as well. We bought two hot chocolate and sat down at a table.

"This looks cozy," I said as I put both of my hands around the cup and looked around.

"It is," he said and nodded. "I mostly go here when I've to study my script,"

"So what are you working on?" I asked.

"That's a secret," he said and smirked. "We try to keep it quiet, you know," he said and took a sip of his drink.

"Hmmm, that's a pity. Do you like it better? I mean, musicals instead of filming,"

"I like it both, it's both so different,"

"Must be great to do a show at Broadway… I've never been to a Broadway show though,"

"Really? Oh I could take you there once if you like?" Aaron asked.

"Really?" I said in disbelief. "That would be great!" I nodded heavily.

He smiled happily at me. "Good, then we have a deal,"

"A deal?" I asked.

"I will take you to Broadway, if you have a movie night with me tonight, at your apartment"

I laughed. "Oh then we have a deal," I nodded. "Maybe we can order some pizza too?"

"That would be really nice," Aaron said and smiled sweetly. "I think you feel a lot better already, don't you?"

"Yes I do," I said and smiled. "At least I have my appetite again,"

"That's a really good thing already," he said. "Should we go? Or didn't you finish your drink yet?"

"Oh, I just finished," I said and stood up.

He smiled at me again and did put his coat on and put on his beanie again, "I really hate it when it ruins my hair when I take it off," he said and laughed.

"Don't worry, you can handle the messy look," I said as I put on my coat again.

"Thanks," he grinned. "Let's go," he said and opened the door for me, "Ladies first,"

"Oh thank you sir," I said and chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a real gentlemen," he said as he placed an arm around my shoulder again.


	8. Chapter 8

When we were on our way to the apartment building it started to rain.

"Oh my god, not now," I whined. "I hate rain,"

"Oh dear, make sure your makeup doesn't get ruined," he said and smirked.

I nudged his side softly, "Make sure your hair doesn't get messy,"

"Hey, you said I could handle the look," he laughed.

"Who said I spoke the truth? Maybe I was just trying to be nice," I said and laughed.

"Oh, that's mean!" he said and acted like he was really offended.

It started to rain harder and the wind was becoming stronger.

"Are we there yet?" I whined again.

"Almost, come on," he said and grabbed my hand. It felt so safe, his big, strong hand in my small and soft one. He started running and dragged me with him.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making sure we get home earlier!" he laughed. "I thought you didn't like rain," he said and kept on running.

"No I don't!" I said and tried to keep up with him. But after a minute I was out of breath.

"Aaron… Aaron wait…" I said and tried to catch my breath. He stopped running and let go of my hand. "What is it?" he said and looked at me. He didn't seem exhausted at all.

"I can't… run so fast…." I said and placed a hand on my side.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and looked a little guilty at me.

But in the time I was catching my breath it was going to rain even harder, water was pouring from the sky and everything looked cold and grey.

"Okay, let's do it this way," Aaron said and bent down a little.

"Wh-what?" I said in confusion, distracted by his bum again.

"Jump on my back," he said and chuckled.

"Oh, okay… Piggy back ride… sure," I said still a little confused and nodded. I stood behind him and tried to jump on his back. He grabbed my legs and pulled me closer on his back. When I grabbed his shoulders he started to run again.

"Aaron watch out!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I also have eyes, don't worry," he said and kept on running.

XXX

We both were soaking wet when we arrived at my apartment, so we changed into comfy clothing again. I promised him to have a movie night with him and order a pizza, so that's what we did.

It was around 5 p.m. and we were sitting on the couch, snuggling up with each other a little. We decided to watch Les Mis, but we wanted to eat something first before the sobbing would begin. We ordered two pizzas, one pizza pepperoni and one pizza Hawaii.

"I really like your house," Aaron said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"It looks the same like yours," I said and laughed.

"Oh yes, maybe that's it," he said and chuckled.

"Shut up," I said and nudged his side playfully.

"Oh we're gonna be mean again?" he said and smirked.

"Who knows," I answered and smirked back.

"You know what happens then, don't you?" His smirk was becoming bigger.

"What?" I said and raised an eyebrow.

"This," he said laughing and started to tickle me again.

"Oh my god! Aaron no! Stop!"

"I don't hear you!" he said and kept tickling me.

I couldn't manage to say anything because of laughing, tears were rolling down my cheeks again. "Stop!" I said and laid down on the couch. Aaron bend over me and tickled my sides and belly.

"You're so cute when you look like that," he said and laughed.

"Please, Aaron, please!" I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Alright, alright," he said and stopped tickling me. He placed his hands on both sides of my head. I was still chuckling and trying to catch my breath when he hang above me and smiled that cute smile at me. I smiled back at him.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, you're just cute…" he said and came closer to my face. We looked each other straight in the eye. I gulped, I had no idea what to say, was he going to kiss me again?

His face moved closer to mine, till he stopped an inch away from my lips. We both closed our eyes, I could feel his warm breath on my face, smell his sweet cologne on his chest…

Just on the moment we were about to kiss again, the doorbell rang.

We both looked up, slightly confused, embarrassed and sort of disappointed at the same time.

I cleared my throat, "Oh that must be the pizza," I said and sat up a little more, causing Aaron to get off of me again. I stood up and walked to the door.

I took the pizza and payed the deliverer. When I closed the door I sighed deeply. Stupid pizza deliverer, ruining one of the most perfect moments in my life…

I walked into my living room again and placed the pizza's on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry," I said and looked at him.

"For what? Did he give you the wrong pizzas? I should ask your money back then,"

"No, no that's not it," I said and laughed a little. "I mean, for kinda ruining the moment,"

"Oh that…" he said and I saw his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "That's not your fault, I mean, you didn't know either that that pizza guy would be here so suddenly."

"Well, yeah okay, that's true," I said and nodded.

"So…" he said and stood up. "Are we gonna continue that moment?"

"Uhm," I said and laughed a little, he made me feel so shy sometimes.

He stepped closer to me, "So? Yes or no?" he asked and grinned.

"If you want to…" I said and looked down shyly.

"Hey," he said and placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face up, making us look into each others eyes again. "Don't be shy, you're a beautiful and sweet girl,"

I blushed immediately. "Oh dear, Aaron… you make me blush," I said and laughed a little.

He laughed a little as well. "It's true," he nodded. Then he cupped my face with both of his warm hands, and before I knew it we were kissing again. He was so soft and gently, and I tried to kiss him back as gently as I could. After a minute he pulled back slowly. He smiled at me, "You're so sweet,"

"So are you," I said and smiled brightly.

He then wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Kylie? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at him, "Are you serious?" I asked in total disbelief.

He leaned back a little to look down at me, "Yes I am," he said and nodded.

"Oh my god, Aaron. That would be the best thing ever!" I answered and laughed happily.

"You're amazing! You've no idea how happy I am right now!" he said and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the night we spent cuddling up on the couch, watching a movie and eating pizza. I still couldn't believe that I really had met him, and now I was his girlfriend!

"I love you," he said while he kissed my head.

I blushed a little and looked up at him, smiling brightly, "I love you too," I replied. I couldn't imagine spending my life with someone else than Aaron, I don't want him to leave ever again.

"You wanna stay over tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, I wanna spend as much as time as I could with you," he said and smiled his cute smile at me again, making my heart melt every time.

"You're so sweet," I replied and kissed him on his cheek.

The movie was over, the pizza boxes were empty and we were becoming slightly tired as well.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth okay?" I said and walked over to my bathroom.

"Sure," Aaron answered. "I'll get a blanket for the couch again,"

"The couch?" I asked him from my bathroom while I grabbed my toothbrush.

"Yes, the couch," he said and chuckled. "Or do you have a guest room suddenly?"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, don't be silly," I said and started to brush my teeth.

"You mean…" he said and walked over to the bathroom. "You mean I can sleep with you? In your bed I mean," he said while he was leaning against the doorpost casually.

I nodded "Yeah, you're my boyfriend right?" I said with the toothbrush in my mouth, which made it almost untellable.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, that's true. But if you think it's too quick you've to tell me okay? Just don't to things that doesn't feel right,"

I spit out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. "I won't," I said and shook my head.

"Then it's okay," he said as he walked up behind me, resting his hands carefully on my hips.

We looked at each other in the mirror, he smiled at me but his eyes showed me he was nervous. Why would he be nervous? Was he afraid of making me feel uncomfortable? Hurting me? Loosing me maybe?

XXX

I woke up by the sound of thunder. I hated thunder ever since I was little, I don't know why. Everyone keeps on telling me it's nothing to worry about but it still scares me. I turned my head to the left, 1.47 AM my alarm showed me. I sighed a little and turned my head to the right. Aaron's face was lighten up by the silvery moonlight that shone through a little split of my curtains. He was snoring softly, I could see his chest moving up and down by every breath he took. He looked so peaceful while he slept. Then there was a bright flash of light and a loud sound of thunder. My heart pounded 5 times faster as it did before.

"Damn it," I mumbled while I snuggled up under the blankets a little more, moving closer to Aaron.

Apparently the loud sound of thunder had woken up Aaron as well. He shifted a little and made a sleepy noise.

"Hmm… You're okay?" he asked with a hoarse, sleepy voice.

"Yeah…" I whispered and looked at his face, he still had his eyes closed.

"Why are you shivering then?" he said and wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to his big, strong, warm body. It felt so safe.

I shrugged a little, "Just have been scared of thunder since I was little…" I felt my cheeks brighten up slightly while I said that, luckily he couldn't see it because it was dark. It felt so embarrassing, me, a 23 year old girl, telling a guy, her first boyfriend for God's sake, that she was scared of thunder.

"Don't worry," he whispered against my head. "I'm here… When I was little I was aslo scared."

"Really?"

"Hmhm… I always went to my parents' bedroom,"

"That's cute," I said and laughed a little.

XXX

We spooned up, his hand rubbing my arm softly. His lips were against my head, "I love you so much," he whispered.

"You're too good for me," I whispered back.

"I'm not…" he said while he moved his lips to my neck.

I shivered slightly under his touch. Then he started to kiss my neck gentle and softly. He always was so sweet and gently, I never thought men like that really would exist. But I found him, he really is the man of my dreams.

Sinking into my own thoughts, my own imaginations about our lives together, I felt his kisses becoming a little bit more intense and his hand found my waist, turning me on my back carefully. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. We smiled at each other but then he caught me into the best kiss I had ever had. It was sweet and gently, but also full of passion. He deepened the kiss, carefully waiting for my permission.

Everything went to fast since that kiss. His hands discovered my body and mine his. We took off each others clothes, but slowly, admiring every new piece of our body we showed to each other.

"You're so beautiful," he said while his kissed down my neck to my collarbone.

I left out a little moan by feeling his breath against my skin.

Before we knew it he was on top of me, leaving him in only his boxers and me in my panties.

I had blushed like mad when he saw my breasts for the first time, he didn't even seem to notice that. The only thing he could do was saying that I was beautiful and planting little kisses from my throat down to my breasts.

We looked at each other, I was breathing nervously and I felt my cheeks flushing more and more by every second.

"Why are you so ashamed?" he asked and smiled sweetly at me.

"I don't know…" I said and gulped.

"You've uhm… never showed yourself to a guy before?"

"Not like this," I said and shook my head.

"If you don't want to… Maybe it's a little soon, we can wait,"

"N-no, I don't wanna wait," I said and smiled at him. "I will be fine, really."

"But uhm," he said and gulped. "You've never done this before?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. Aaron bended forward and kissed my forehead.

"There's nothing to be afraid of… I won't do anything you don't want to. And if you don't like it I'll stop, I promise,"

I smiled at him "Why would I not like it?"

"I don't know," he said and laughed a little. "Maybe I'm just really bad," he said and smirked.

"I can't imagine that," I said and smirked back at him.

"Good," he said and looked a little more serious again. He cleared his throat and pulled dow my panties slowly, keeping his eyes locked in mine the whole time. He then took off his own underwear. I couldn't help it but blush again.

"Is it that bad?" he asked and laughed a little.

"No! No, of course not!" I said and looked at him.

"I was only kidding darling," he said and kissed my lips once. "You're sure right?"

I nodded and smiled, still feeling nervous.

"Alright, I think we're ready for it…" he said while he placed his hands next to both sides of my head and lined himself up against me.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up slowly in a room filled with sunlight. I kept my eyes closed, thinking about last night. Did it really happen? Or was it a dream? I found out I had no clothes on…. So it really happened. It had been the best night in my entire life. I took a deep breath and thought about it again. In the beginning I felt so embarrassed when he saw me naked, what if he wouldn't like me? But he did like me. And I liked him, he looked so beautiful, and so was the way he made love to me. Last night Aaron Tveit took my virginity. I still couldn't believe it.

Anyways, the way we made love was the most special and gentle way you could imagine. When we started it did hurt at first. But he waited patiently for me to allow him to move. After I got used to him, he still stayed a little careful, asking me if I felt okay now and then and if I liked it. How could I not like it? How could I not like the way his warm hands discovered my body, his sweet mumbling, his breath on my skin…

I turned on my side slowly and opened my eyes. But when I opened them I saw Aaron wasn't next to me anymore. "Aaron?" I asked and sat up. I looked around and saw that his clothes were still on the floor. I don't think he would leave without his clothes, would he?

Then I suddenly smelled something baked. What was it? I got up and put my panties and Aaron's shirt on, it smelled so nice.

When I walked into my kitchen my eyes widened. I saw Aaron standing there, naked, baking pancakes.

"A-Aaron?" I asked carefully. "What are you doing?"

He turned around and looked at me "Good morning beautiful," he said and smiled at me. "I'm making us some breakfast,"

"Without clothes?" I asked, trying not to look at his manhood.

"Oh, do you mind?"

"Uhh…" I stumbled and blushed.

He laughed "I'll put something on then, can you watch the pancakes for a second?"

He walked over to me, kissed my cheek and walked over to the bedroom. He came back with his boxers on. "Sorry, I only found this, seems like someone stole my shirt," he said and winked.

I laughed "Sorry, I just like your scent,"

"No problem," he said and continued baking the pancakes. He put some on a plate for me and placed them on the dining table. "There you go,"

"Thank you… that's so sweet of you," I said and sat down.

"No problem, and hey, I have to eat too," he said and laughed.

We both sat down at the table and had breakfast.

"I really liked it last night…" I started carefully.

"I'm glad you did," he smiled. "You were really good,"

I blushed madly.

"It's true!" he said and laughed. "Really, and it was your first time," he said while he placed his hand over mine to comfort me.

We sat there and talked for some more minutes. When we finished he cleaned the table and I did the dishes, it was like we lived together for years.

"Such a nice weather," Aaron said when he looked out of the window. "Better than yesterday,"

"Indeed," I said and laughed. "Do you have to do something today?" I asked.

"I need to be with you," he said and winked again.

I laughed and shook my head. "Prince charming,"

"No but seriously, I just want to be with you. Maybe we could go to the park today? We could play some baseball!"

"Baseball? I can't play baseball," I said and laughed.

"I'll teach you," he said. "You know what, if we gonna take a shower and get dressed we can go there,"

"Oh that's a good idea," I said and smiled. "Let's do that."

XXX

Aaron got his baseball equipment and we went to a park.

"Okay," he said and put down his bag on the grass. "We got this," he said and pulled out a baseball. "And this," he said as he showed me the bat.

"Oh really? Didn't know you used that while playing baseball," I said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm the teacher here," he said and smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry mr. Tveit,"

"So," he started. "First let's try to hit the ball. Here," he said and gave the ball to me. He walked a few meters away from me and hold the bat in his hands, bending through his knees a little. "Just throw the ball at me and see how I will hit it,"

"Don't brag now," I said and smirked. "First show me some skills."

I threw the ball at him and he hit it really good.

"See," he said and smiled proudly.

"Okay and where is the ball now?" I said and raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know, go look for it,"

"Excuse me? I'm not a dog!"

He laughed, "Just kidding, I got some more with me," he said and got another ball out of his bag. "Okay, now you're gonna be the batter and try to hit it okay?"

I nodded and walked over to the bat. I hold it, although I had no idea how, and focused on the ball. When he threw the ball at me, I hit it way too late.

"Not fair! I just blinked with my eyes so I didn't see it!"

Aaron laughed at me. "Don't worry, I'll teach you," he said and walked over to me.

He stood behind me and put his hands on the bat as well. "So you hold it like this, one hand up here and the other one here…" he said and placed my hands on the right place. "Okay good… and now you just bend through your knees a little," he said while he bended through his knees. I followed his instructions and started to laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"This must look a little weird," I said.

"What? You mean your ass against my body? Of course not," he said and laughed as well. "Okay serious again,"

"I'm sorry sir," I said and tried to hold my laugh.

"Now we gonna practise how to swing it… like this," he said and moved the bat back and forward a little. "You get that?"

"I think so," I said and nodded.

"Okay show me," he said and took a step back and looked at me.

I bend through my knees, hold the bat the right way and swing it back.

"Shit!" I suddenly heard from behind me. I turned around quickly. "What?" I asked and looked at Aaron.

"You hit me!" he said and put his hand on his head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said and looked worried at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, it's okay… How does it look?" he said and moved his hand away.

"Uhm, a little bruised," I said and bit my lip.

"It wasn't really hard, it's okay, it will be fine," he said and nodded.

I couldn't help but keep looking worried at him and asking if he really was okay and if I could do something.

"No, really, I'm fine, don't worry all the time," he said and kissed my head. "You wanna go for a drink?"

"Uhm yes, that's okay," I said and nodded.

He grabbed the bat and ball and put it back in his bag. "Let's go then," he said and smiled at me while he took my hand. I smiled back at him and we walked out of the park.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week we didn't see each other that often; I had my work at Starbucks and Aaron had a lot of rehearsals. The opening night was coming closer and Aaron wanted it to be perfect. He made long days and so did I. I only saw him sometimes when he picked up some coffee during a break. And although we lived in the same building, we barely saw each other. The last week mostly existed out of quick text messages during work and before we went to sleep. Once when I had woken up around 6 to get ready for work, I saw that Aaron had send me good night message around 3 am; he was busy all the time.

Talking about the opening night, there probably would be a red carpet and a lot of press. He didn't talk about that with me either. Was he going to take me? Did he actually told anyone about me? I was his girlfriend now… Or didn't he care about that anymore? Maybe all it went too fast, maybe he just likes me as a friend, or he just wanted some romance in his life for one night. Did he use me? No… no he wouldn't do that, would he?

Last Friday I got home at 7 pm and I didn't feel like cooking, so I ordered a pizza. I sat down on the couch, snuggled up under a blanket and watched some TV. The doorbell rang and I got up to get my pizza. But when opened the door I saw that it was Aaron.

"Hey there." he said smiling sweetly.

"Hey!" I said happily. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." he said and hugged me.

I hugged him back, and suddenly it all felt so right again, like the first day we met.

He pulled back and smiled at me again. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I said and nodded, "just.. Working a lot. What about you?"

"I'm fine, a little nervous, but I'm fine." he said, adding a quick smile at the end.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You look tired."

"Oh, thanks." he said sarcastically.

I blushed a little. "I didn't mean to… I mean, I just see you're tired and stressed."

He shrugged. "Maybe you're right. But I'll be fine." He just didn't want to show me how he felt.

"You don't have to keep yourself up for me." I said.

"I said I'm fine!" Aaron responded annoyed. I was a little shocked, I had never seen him like this before.

I gulped and looked at him, I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry…" Aaron said quietly when he saw my reaction. I still didn't know what to say.

We stood there for a minute, looking at each other, not saying anything. But the awkward silence was broken by the pizza deliverer.

"Uhm, I have a pizza Hawaii for Kylie." he said, looking at the both of us.

"Oh yes, that's me," I said and took the pizza from him, "thank you, I'll get you some money."

I walked inside and grabbed my wallet. I took out the money and gave it to him.

"Thank you, enjoy." he said and put the money is his pocket. He looked at Aaron for a second again. "Uhm… excuse me, but aren't you Aaron Tveit?" he asked.

Aaron laughed a little. "Yes that's me."

"Cool!" the pizza deliverer said, "My girlfriend is a fan of you!"

"Oh really?" Aaron said. "That's nice to hear."

"Can I have an autograph for her?"

"Yeah, sure." he said and nodded. Then he looked at me. I gave him and confused look but then I realised that I had to get some paper and a pen. "Oh yes.." I said and walked back inside again to get it for him.

"Here." I said and gave him the pen and paper.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Emily." the pizza guy said and nodded.

Aaron signed the paper and gave it to him "Here you go." he said.

'Thanks mate." he said and smiled at us once last time before he left.

I looked at Aaron again. There was something wrong with him. First he responded annoyed, then he didn't even look at me or thanked me when I brought him the paper.

"I'm gonna have dinner." I said shortly.

"Oh, do you mind if I stay with you?"

"I don't know, do you?" I asked.

"What do you mean? What is this?"

"You're the one who started acting like this,"

"Like what? Kylie come on, tell me if there's something wrong."

I just gulped and took a step back. "Good night…" I said and closed the door.

XXX

I couldn't sleep that night. All I wanted to do was cry. It felt like he didn't want me anymore. Or maybe I didn't want him? I was so confused, and probably overreacting.

I turned on my side and looked at the alarm: 1:46 am. I sighed and turned on my back again. After a while I felt sleepy and tranquil. I almost fell asleep when I heard my doorbell.

"What the hell?" I said to myself and sat up straight immediately. The doorbell rang again. I got up carefully and walked into my living room.

"Kylie?" I heard from behind the front door. "Kylie, are you there? Please open the door."

It was Aaron. I walked into my hallway and opened the door a little. "What do you want?" I asked him. "It's midnight."

"I know, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You did."

"I just need to talk to you. Please tell me what's going on. And don't deny it, cause I know there is something."

I didn't know what to say.

"Can I please come in?" he asked.

I nodded a little, "Alright then," I said and stepped aside.

I closed the door and we kept on standing in the hallway.

"Why did you close the door?" he asked.

"I don't know, you suddenly were acting like you didn't know me or something. Or that I was just a friend."

"But you aren't 'just' a friend. You are more than a friend, you're my girlfriend."

"Yes, and only you and me know that, but when are you going to tell the rest of the world? You can't hide me the rest of your life."

"I know I can't," he replied, "but I'm just afraid the paparazzi won't leave us alone, won't leave you alone…"

"But we have to tell them once," I said, "what about your opening night?"

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked.

"Well, you probably will have a press moment, a red carpet moment, right?"

"Yes…" he said and still looked like he didn't understand a thing of it.

"So, who are you going to take?"

"But, do you really want that? I just think it's a bit too soon, you know."

I sighed again. "Fine… then we will just wait, it's your life, you just tell me when the right moment is."

"I don't want you to think like that, Kylie."

"We will talk about it tomorrow, okay? I just want to sleep…"

He nodded a little. "Okay… Okay, I'll come back tomorrow,"

"Good." I simply replied.

"Good night sweetheart." he said and kissed my forehead.

"Good night." I said and gulped when I opened the door for him. He kept looking at me for another moment but then he left. He looked at me once again when he walked down the stairs to his own apartment and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and then I closed the door.


	12. 56th street is moving to wattpad

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**I got an important message for you. First of all, thank you all soooo much for reading my story! I appreciate it very much! **

**But, I got some messages that it's not allowed to post stories about non fictional characters on . **

**So, 56th has moved to **

**I hope you all will continue reading my story there. I'm also publish Julia, a Graceland fanfic and Even The Darkest Night Will End there. **

**Here is the link to my account on wattpad: user/NYCG12**

**You can also follow the twitter account IFightWithYou, where I keep you up to date about my stories.**

**Love you guys! **

**xxxx**


End file.
